


Особенности аргентинских рукопожатий

by Grey_creature



Category: Men's Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_creature/pseuds/Grey_creature
Summary: проблемы немецкого тренера с рукопожатиями
Relationships: Diego Maradona/Joachim Löw





	Особенности аргентинских рукопожатий

**Author's Note:**

> Все выдумано, совпадения с реально существующими людьми случайны.

Как известно, в немце все должно быть прекрасно - и прическа, старательно покрашенная в радикальный черный цвет, и синий свитер, старательно закупленный в количестве под предлогом покупки кусочка счастья на распродаже, и порядок, долженствующий не менее старательно поддерживаться во всех областях бытия, даже эти области вышеуказанного бытия включали в себя такой непритягательный объект, как Диего Армандо Марадона с так и не пожатой после матча рукой.  
Йоахим Лев честно сделал все, что он него зависело, чтобы разобраться с рукопожатием в кратчайшие сроки. Он пытался подойти к Марадоне и даже ходил вокруг него кругами, изо всех сил пытаясь обратить на себя внимание донельзя расстроенной футзвезды - по понятиям Йоахима Лева, следующим этапом после тех кругов оставалось только надеть бахромчатую юбку, взять в руки помпоны и начинать прыгать около кромки поля, следуя таким образом примеру бурной молодости предыдущего президента Соединенных Штатов Америки. Но поскольку Лев сильно подозревал, что юбка и помпоны ему пойдут еще меньше, чем бело-голубая форма Аргентины или зелено-желтая Ямайки, то завершение послематчевого ритуала пришлось отложить на неопределенное время и вот теперь, в двенадцать часов ночи, это неопределенное время мучило его пунктуальную немецкую душу не хуже скорбных воспоминаний об умотавшем от него аж за океан Юргене. И спустя еще час бесплодных переворотов с боку на бок и мыслей о том, что делать, если вся пьяная команда сейчас придет ломиться к нему в номер под предлогом горячих поздравлений - нет, Йоахим "Йоги" Лев очень любил свою команду и против ночного стука в дверь по большей части ничего не имел, особенно если стук раздавался где-то на уровне метра девяноста от пола, но не вся же сборная сразу, дверь с петель слетит, а потом кровать развалится, а отступать некуда, за кроватью сразу стена, а под ней так вообще жесткий пол, - было принято суровое мужское решение - пойти к Марадоне в номер и разобраться с ним как мужчина с мужчиной.  
В смысле, пожать, наконец, руку и успокоиться. В связи с чем Лев и выполз из относительно теплой кроватки, поспешно оделся, не забыв натянуть счастливый синий свитер - при встрече с Марадоной удача никогда не помешает! - и отправился через два этажа вежливо стучаться в номер к Диего Марадоне, все еще расстроенному после поражения своей сборной с позорнейшим счетом 4-0.  
Как сказал бы все тот же Юрген Клинсманн - умнее ничего не придумал. Но Юргена рядом не было, и некому было удержать шаловливую ручку Йоахима Лева, которой тот и постучался в наглухо закрытую дверь.  
Ответа как-то не последовало. Йоги как-то не удивился и постучал еще. И еще. И еще. Через пять минут и отбитые пальцы в голову начала закрадываться робкая мысль - нет, не о том, что следует свернуть миссию по причине невыполнимости и пойти спокойно спать, а о том, что неплохо бы для достижения нужного эффекта постучать ногой. Но тоже вежливо.  
На вежливом стучании ногой дверь и отворилась. Был бы это номер Криштиану Рональду, можно было бы сказать, что прямо как к девице в светелку пробиваться приходится, но это был номер Диего Армандо Марадоны, повидавшего на своем веку столько девиц, светелок и Криштиану, что его не удивляло абсолютно ничего на свете. Ну, не удивил и тренер сборной, только что разгромившей его собственную команду, стоящий на пороге в синем свитере, джинсах и с отведенной назад для очередного вежливого стука ногой.  
***  
Диего Армандо просто протянул руку, цепко ухватил коллегу за ворот свитера, одним движением втянул в номер и решительно захлопнул дверь.  
На стуке двери Лев успел подумать, что лучше бы он эту ночь провел со всей своей сборной вместе взятой, чем наедине с одним Марадоной, но было поздно. Он уже оказался в логове аргентинского чудовища, каковое чудовище молча впихнуло ему в робко протянутую для пожатия руку стакан с коньяком и одним пылающим взглядом заставило выпить, что Лев и проделал практически на автомате.  
Коньяк заставил слегка задохнуться, но вместе с этим прояснил мозги и помог вспомнить, что есть она - миссия, и объект этой миссии совсем рядом. Поэтому Йоги поставил стакан на стол, сделал шаг вперед и еще раз протянул руку. Марадона на нее посмотрел, пожал плечами и налил еще коньяка.  
После второго стакана Йоахим Лев вспомнил, что он, на минуточку, тренер могучей и ужасной бундестим, и пора брать дело в свои руки. Поэтому он глубоко вздохнул, сделал шаг вперед и сам схватил Марадону за руку. Тот воспринял это как предложение выпить на брудершафт и немедленно согласился, тут же подкрепив свое согласие не словом, но делом, как и положено настоящему мужчине.  
В процессе выражения согласия Леву показалось, что Марадона своим языком достал его куда глубже коньяка, не говоря уж о бороде и могучем сигарном запахе. Оказалась такая гадость, нет, не зря он всегда предпочитал в своей команде гладко выбритых игроков. Зато после такого коньяк пошел еще легче, и все вокруг казалось легким и приятным, включая, собственно, Марадону, и будущее было прекрасным и в розовых тонах, но тут подоспел пятый стакан, и на пятом стакане Лев посмотрел на Марадону, в очередной раз оценивая свои шансы на успешное рукопожатие, но тут за спиной что-то булькнуло. Лев инстинктивно оглянулся и увидел аквариум.  
В аквариуме сидел осьминог. Большой. Страшный. С щупальцами. И все эти щупальца медленно вылезали из аквариума и тянулись к нему, Йоахиму Леву, с пока неясной, но, безусловно, невообразимо похабной целью. Йоги еще успел подумать, что у него в команде щупальцев намного меньше, но тут одна из кошмарных осьминожьих конечностей до него дотянулась.  
В таких случаях лучше всего прыгать к кому-нибудь на ручки. В своей команде Лев предпочитал Бастиана Швайнштайгера, когда того удавалось оторвать от Лукаша Подольски или Мирослава Клозе, но тут выбора не было - позади осьминог, впереди Марадона, куда тут деваться несчастному немецкому тренеру, на какие ручки? А тем временем уже три щупальца подползли к ногам и угрожали обвиться вокруг лодыжек, а когда что-то обвивается вокруг лодыжек, то существует большая вероятность, что делает оно это с целью насильственного раздвигания ног, а что будет после этого раздвигания, да еще с участием остальных щупальцев, лучше не предсказывать, да и вообще не думать.  
Не думать после коньяка получалось хорошо, а вот не предсказывать как-то не очень. И эти предсказания очень напоминали некие странички из Камасутры, которые Йоги Лев при всем своем опыте постарался как можно быстрее забыть. Видимо, забыть получилось не очень, или же близость осьминога вкупе с Марадоной заставляла их вспоминать особо ярко, но Йоги резко ощутил острую необходимость как можно быстрее от места действий осьминога сбежать, в связи с чем широко шагнул, запнулся об осьминожье щупальце и растянулся на полу. И вот тут и настал звездный час щупальцев, которые немедленно обвили ему ноги и сразу потянулись туда, куда его не осмеливался шлепнуть ни один игрок, по крайней мере, в трезвом своем виде.  
Справедливости ради стоит заметить, что в трезвом виде мало кто вообще обращал хоть какое-то непристойное внимание на тренера немецкой сборной, за исключением собственно игроков этой самой сборной, ибо что вы хотите - набрать в команду толпу здоровенной молодежи, постоянно быть в центре ее внимания и вывернуться из такой ситуации без потерь?  
Нет, Йоги Лев честно пытался руководить командой очень строго и без фривольностей, в связи с чем на матчах постоянно носил серьезное лицо и не лапал своих игроков в каждый подходящий момент. Игроки старались отвечать ему тем же и лапали друг друга, на чем периодически и запаливались, но вот осьминогу явно было глубоко параллельны все эти шпионские игры, и он сейчас собирался принудительно заставить его, спокойного и бесстрастного Йоги, заняться кошмарными извращениями с щупальцами. И следует признать, что такими извращениями Йоги в своей жизни еще не занимался, да и не особо жаждал. Ему и так хватало - всей команды.  
Тем временем щупальца успели забраться ему в джинсы и атаковали трусы. На коже влажный холод и присоски ощущались просто отвратительно, и Йоги попытался вывернуться из джинсов и избавиться от мерзких чужих конечностей, но данные конечности были упорными и все тренерские извивания на полу привели только к тому, что одно из щупалец все-таки проникло, куда не следовало, и Йоги попытался стащить с себя еще и трусы.  
Марадона, последние пять минут наблюдавший за явно поймавшим глюки Левом с особым интересом, оживился. Ибо мало того, что у того после пяти стаканов проявился румянец, и выяснилось, что нетрезвый Йоги Лев, когда волнуется, очень эротично прикусывает нижнюю губу, и синий цвет свитера очень подходит к черным волосам, так тот еще и лег прямо здесь и сейчас и пытается раздеться. Ну что это, как не приглашение? Поэтому Марадона наклонился и протянул Леву руку.  
Как этому обрадовался господин главный немецкий тренер, словами не передать. Цель была практически достигнута, вот она - рука Марадоны, воспеваемая и проклинаемая, - рядом, осталось только приложить некоторое усилие и поднять собственную руку. Что Лев успешно и сделал, и на этом моменте его крепко взяли за протянутую руку, развернули и прямо по полу поволокли к кровати.  
Даже сквозь могучую алкогольную завесу Йоахим Лев осознал два факта - у Диего Марадоны теплые сухие руки, не то, что у осьминогов, раз, и его тащат к кровати, это два. И если первый факт его вполне устраивал, поскольку он как-то сразу уверился, что Марадона справится с любыми осьминогами, то второй факт, включающий в себя кровать, его совсем не порадовал, ибо - Марадона. Дети. Скандалы. И вот только скандального ребенка от Марадоны, признание отцовства которого придется выбивать через суд, ему, Йоги, и не хватало. Поэтому он твердо решил остаться на полу - не будет кровати, не будет и остального, каковое решение он и претворил в жизнь твердым отказом ложиться в постель в принципе, с Марадоной или без такового.  
Марадона пожал плечами, умилился наивности представителя немецкой нации - отцов новейшей порнографии, разложил Йоги Лева так, как ему было надо прямо около кровати и с особым удовольствием содрал с того счастливый синий свитер - ибо вот не надо. Ну и остальное тоже содрал, благо сдирать было немного - кроссовки, носки, джинсы, трусы, майка. И остался один такой худенький тренер немецкой сборной, с которым большой и горячий Диего Марадона сделал все, что хотел, а хотел он много чего.  
Опустим завесу жалости над этими тремя часами.  
Спустя три часа Марадона с некоторым сожалением оторвался от ленивого украшения чужого тела засосами в самых неожиданных местах - ставимыми с целью сделать сюрприз следующему счастливчику, - и подумал, что неплохо бы от этого бесчувственного на данный момент тела избавиться. Ну а раз тренер немецкий, вот пусть немецкая команда им и занимается. В связи с чем Марадона вынул из джинсов Лева коммуникатор и первым делом сунул нос в контакты и список быстрого набора. Обнаружил, что под первым номером в списке идет номер Юргена, а не жены, решил, что тот не примчится из-за океана, а если и примчится, то до утра все равно не успеет, а под вторым номером шел Басти с фамилией, которую Марадона и в трезвом-то виде в жизни бы не выговорил, и вот на его широкие плечи и решил переложить дальнейшую ответственность за бесчувственную тушку Йоахима Лева.  
С вышеупомянутым Басти Марадона объяснялся долго, упорно и почти успешно. Наконец, слова "Come and take your coach back", произнесенные с чудовищным испанским акцентом, тот с грехом пополам понял и вежливо поинтересовался местом актуального расположения любимого коуча, на что Марадона ему с огромным удовольствием сообщил номер своей комнаты и расположение вышеуказанного коуча в ней относительно кровати. На том конце связи помолчали, переваривая информацию, затем коротко сообщили, что сейчас будут и отключились. Марадона хмыкнул, положил блэкберри на стол, лениво осмотрел Йоги, прикидывая, не стоит ли надеть на того обратно хотя бы трусы, потом решил, что ему лень и так сойдет, и тут дверь сотряслась так, словно за ней собралась тевтонская армия, жаждущая отмщения за проигрыш на Чудском, а не один-единственный футболист бундестим.  
Вошедший в номер не хуже, чем статуя Командора в дом доны Анны, Бастиан Швайнштайгер обозрел творящееся непотребство, центром которого являлся счастливо лежащий без сознания тренер той самой бундестим, поморщился от висевшего в воздухе могучего алкогольного духа, слегка наклонился и внимательно изучил предъявленное ему тело - бледное, тощее, черноволосое, одна бесценная штука. Потом оторвался от осмотра и попытался найти одежду своего тренера, ну или хотя бы штаны.  
В ответ на это Марадона с наипошлейшей ухмылкой двумя пальчиками протянул ему нечто. При ближайшем рассмотрении нечто оказалось тем самым синим свитером, на котором бесстыдно ярко выделялись потеки некоей белой субстанции. Ну все как при прежних президентах Соединенных штатов!  
На мысли о позапрошлом президенте Соединенных штатов и конфликте того с синими предметами одежды у Швайни возникло очень нехорошее предчувствие насчет следующего матча с Испанией, но усилием воли он таковое отогнал и решительно сдернул с кровати оставшуюся белой и нетронутой простыню, в которую и завернул по-прежнему бессознательную тушку своего тренера. Без усилия поднял на руки и понес к выходу, более не удостоив обесчещенный свитер ни единым взглядом. Марадона закрыл за ними дверь, сладко потянулся и с чувством хорошо выполненного долга - практически супружеского - рухнул спать.  
***  
В матче Испания-Германия нехорошие предчувствия Бастиана Швайнштайгера оправдались на все сто. Германия бушевала и грозилась Пауля съесть. Испания блаженно улыбалась и предлагала кошмарному порождению водных глубин государственную защиту и памятник при жизни. Йоги ежился от воспоминаний о щупальцах и готовился играть с Уругваем, руками Луиса Суареса вырвавшим себе полуфинал, и от такого огорчения вообще заболел гриппом. День перед матчем врачи велели ему пролежать в постели, и пребывание его в таковой вполне успешно обеспечили сначала Филипп Лам, а потом Лукаш Подольски, вследствие чего с капитанской повязкой на матч вышел Бастиан Швайнштайгер, которому, впрочем, после вынесения своего завернутого в простынку тренера из номера Марадоны ничего в этой жизни страшно не было. Около постели еще вертелся Мирослав Клозе, но он, как всегда, все свалил на проблемы со спиной, хотя предлагал, коварнейший из команды, просто привязать тренера к кровати. Нет, Лев всегда знал, что у Мирослава свои, далеко не всегда безобидные, фантазии, но никак не думал, что сам фигурирует в этих фантазиях, да еще привязанный к кровати.  
Матч прошел тяжело. Вымотанный Уругвай никак не желал сдаваться, и бегающий по полю Форлан периодически представлялся ему в юбочке и косичках, шарф на горле норовил затянуться потуже и вообще напоминал осьминожьи щупальца, и когда в конце блондинка со всей дури одного из лучших бомбардиров мира лупанула в перекладину, у Йоги не было сил даже на радость. И на ревность, когда типа травмированный Клозе выскочил на поле и с невиданной прытью рванул к офигевшему от такого напора Форлану. Ну пусть подергает за косички, если так хочется, мрачно подумал Лев и отогнал рожденную больной гриппом фантазией картину, в котором Клозе таки осуществил свои заскоки с кроватями и веревками, главное, что без него, Йоахима Лева.  
Круче Марадоны все равно ему не нафантазировать. А у него есть команда, Бастиан и приятные мелочи, вроде продления контракта как минимум до Евро-2012, которое пройдет на Украине-Польше. И там - никакой Аргентины!


End file.
